Bulbasaur (Pokémon)
|} Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 32. Along with and , Bulbasaur is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Biology Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within. As mentioned in the anime, starter Pokémon are raised by s to be distributed to new s. Having been domesticated from birth, Bulbasaur is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal, even after long-term abandonment. Bulbasaur has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Bulbasaur uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks it in the air. It is found in and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Bulbasaur's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation. Many Bulbasaur gather every year in a hidden garden in Kanto to evolve into Ivysaur in a ceremony led by a Venusaur. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur debuted in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village as one of the Pokémon in the Hidden Village. Though initially wary of , the two eventually warmed up to one another, and Bulbasaur challenged him to a battle. Using , Ash won the battle, and Bulbasaur was caught. Unlike and , which were caught in the two episodes following that of Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur remained in Ash's party until Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, when Ash sent him to 's lab to work as an ambassador between otherwise argumentative groups of Pokémon. May's Bulbasaur Much later on, when Ash was traveling in the Hoenn region, his companion caught her own Bulbasaur after being separated from the group in Grass Hysteria!. It remained with her throughout the rest of her journey in Hoenn, helping her to win the and place Top 8 in the regional Grand Festival. When she traveled to Kanto to continue her journey with Ash in The Right Place and the Right Mime, May, too, left her Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's Laboratory to learn from Ash's while she and Ash's group traveled throughout the Kanto region. May retrieved it during her travels in Johto, where it evolved all the way into a . Shauna's Bulbasaur 's starter Pokémon is a Bulbasaur she received from Professor Sycamore. It first appeared in Summer of Discovery!. Shauna's Bulbasaur was revealed to have evolved into Ivysaur by Tag Team Battle Inspiration! Other A that used to belong to the Mayor of Trovitopolis appeared in The Mystery Menace. In his childhood, the mayor abandoned his Bulbasaur and sent it into the sewers when it wouldn't evolve into . Aided by Misty and , Ash found the abandoned Bulbasaur while searching for his own, which had gone missing. After defeating the arrogant mayor and his personal SWAT team, Ash and company left the Bulbasaur, which had grown rather large in its time in the sewers, with Nurse Joy. In Journey to the Starting Line!, , the son of the mayor of Pallet Town, was supposed to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer with one of the three Kanto starter Pokémon, but they were scared off by Ash's Tauros. , , , and Gilbert set out to find them. The Bulbasaur was the last one to be found and it was stuck in a tree that was surrounded by a group of . In the end, was the one that Gilbert decided to start with. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Minor appearances Bulbasaur was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, and it was his second choice of a starter, after . However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, it was too late, as an unnamed Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. Multiple Bulbasaur appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Bulbasaur also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash, The Breeding Center Secret, Jirachi: Wish Maker and The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. A 's Bulbasaur appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo Plateau Conference. A picture of a Bulbasaur appeared in Hocus Pokémon. A Bulbasaur was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Bulbasaur was one of the starter Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Right Place and the Right Mime. A Bulbasaur made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Bulbasaur appeared alongside Squirtle and Charmander when Professor Oak showed off the Kanto Starters during the Kanto Fair. A Bulbasaur appeared in a photo in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Bulbasaur appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that Rotom Pokédex brought up. A Trainer's Bulbasaur appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Bulbasaur appeared in a picture in I Choose You!. Off-screen, it had been chosen by as her starter Pokémon. A Trainer's Bulbasaur appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Pokédex entries .}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins Bulbasaur was one of the Pokémon that Professor Oak was giving away in File 1: Red. In Pokémon Generations A Bulbasaur under the ownership of appeared in The Adventure. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash's Bulbasaur appeared in Do Your Best Bulbasaur!!. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash's Bulbasaur appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, first appearing in the eighth chapter, You Gotta Have Friends. Bulbasaur's capture is not shown; it is simply stated when it first appears from its Poké Ball that " has been busy since the last comic". In I'm Your Venusaur, Ash and Misty travel to a town inhabited by many Bulbasaur, and . There is a local legend that a giant Venusaur saved the townsfolk in battle. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Magical Pokémon Journey, Pistachio's has a crush on him and is extremely jealous whenever she sees him talking to other females. ]] In the movie adaptations Ash's Bulbasaur appears in , and . In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Bulbasaur, Come Home!, receives a Bulbasaur from after helping capture all the Pokémon he accidentally set free. Bulbasaur, now named Saur, has since evolved into , and then to . It has also been shown in the manga that Bulbasaur has the ability to suck in large amounts of air through his bulb, as seen in That Awful Arbok! where he sucked up the mist in Pokémon Tower as well as the that made it. Another Bulbasaur appeared as a silhouette when explains about in The Jynx Jinx. Professor Sycamore owns a Bulbasaur in They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Bulbasaur appears in the very first chapter as one of the starter Pokémon was giving away. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Bulbasaur appeared as one of the starter Pokémon Professor Oak was giving away in the very first chapter. In the TCG In the TFG One Bulbasaur figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl ]] Bulbasaur appears as a random trophy. Melee trophy information Bulbasaur is a cute Pokémon born with a large seed firmly affixed to its back; the seed grows in size as the Pokémon does. Along with Squirtle and Charmander, Bulbasaur is one of the three Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red and Blue. It evolves into Ivysaur. Brawl trophy information "A Seed Pokémon. From birth, Bulbasaur carries a large plant seed on its back. It uses the nutrients from the seed to grow bigger and bigger. Extended exposure to the sun will cause its body and seed to grow in size. Some say that once, when the seed was much lighter, Bulbasaur was able to get around on two legs. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations 's friendship is high enough}} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} from Professor Oak after defeating }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=River, Cave ( in )}} |area=Pallet Town, Viridian City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Bus Stop}} |area= , Endless level 16, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Silent Forest (Normal Mode C & A)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Meadow Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Dolce Island, Hinder Cape, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!, Locomotive Café: Dash Race!, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!, NFC Figurine}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 1}} |area=Puerto Blanco: Stage 2 Blau Salon: Stage 424 Event: (First release; Winking)}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Old-Growth Woods (All Areas)}} |area=Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon}} |area=Area 14: Stage 8}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! AncientPower Bulbasaur|English|United States|5|December 28, 2001 to January 31, 2002; January 17 to 23, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#AncientPower Bulbasaur}} |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #3 AncientPower Bulbasaur|Japanese|Japan|5|April 27 to May 12, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Bulbasaur}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fourth Campaign Bulbasaur|Japanese|Japan|10|February 11 to 28, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Bulbasaur}} |Journey Across America Bulbasaur|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Bulbasaur}} |Party of the Decade Bulbasaur|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Bulbasaur}} |Sticker Promotional Kanto Starter Egg Bulbasaur|Japanese|Japan|1|September 1 to 30, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bulbasaur}} |Kanto Starter Egg Bulbasaur|Korean|South Korea|1|November 8 to 11, 2012|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bulbasaur}} |Kanto Starter Egg Bulbasaur|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|February 14 to March 31, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Bulbasaur}} |Pokémon Lab Bulbasaur|Japanese region|Online|5|July 8 to November 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bulbasaur}} |2016 World Championships Bulbasaur|All|United States|5|August 19 to 21, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Bulbasaur}} |} In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|Japanese|hide|5|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|English|hide|5|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|French|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|German|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|Italian|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |Gym Leader Castle Bulbasaur|Spanish|hide|5|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Bulbasaur}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Bulbasaur|Japanese|PGL|10|October 14, 2010 to May 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Bulbasaur}} |Global Link Bulbasaur|Korean|PGL|10|May 11, 2011 to May 11, 2013|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Bulbasaur}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||'|}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|130|90|5||'|}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||'|}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||'|}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||'|}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*|'|}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- in the Meadow Zone. So, even though it is forbidden, he may allow you to play on it. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |- |} Evolution |no2=002 |name2=Ivysaur |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=003 |name3=Venusaur |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the Japanese , international , and Japanese , Professor Oak classifies Bulbasaur as the "plant Pokémon" (Japanese: しょくぶつポケモン) when the player is about to choose it as their , using the term while referring to its . In the English versions of , he calls it the "grass Pokémon". ** This also occurs in the first episode of Pokémon Origins. * released a one-dollar coin featuring Bulbasaur as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Bulbasaur on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. * Bulbasaur's evolution family is the only starter Pokémon evolution family to have each member appear at least once in the Super Smash Bros. series. * Bulbasaur and its evolutions share their with . They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. * Bulbasaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 001. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, a Bulbasaur with an English name couldn't be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . * In , Bulbasaur is programmed to be able to learn through , but no other Pokémon in the or s can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg Move in those games. In Generation III and , Bulbasaur can inherit the move from by chain breeding; in Generation V on, Bulbasaur can inherit the move directly from . Origin Bulbasaur appears to be based primarily on some form of , specifically mammal-like reptiles known as s from the period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Bulbasaur appears to have more in common with than such as and , which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Bulbasaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the . Since Bulbasaur's "ears" do not in fact have hollows, they may actually be similar to the glands present behind the eyes of many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back may resemble that of a or . Name origin Bulbasaur is a combination of (a rounded underground storage organ present in some plants, notably those of the lily family) and saur (Ancient Greek for ). Fushigidane literally means "isn't it strange?" and is also a pun on 不思議種 fushigidane (mysterious bulb). In other languages and or |fr=Bulbizarre|frmeaning=From and bizarre |es=Bulbasaur|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Bisasam|demeaning=From , and |it=Bulbasaur|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이상해씨 Isanghessi|komeaning=From and |bg=Бълбазор Bŭlbazor|bgmeaning=Transcription of English name |zh_yue=奇異種子 Keiyizhungjí|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Bizarre seed". May also be from }} |zh_cmn=妙蛙種子 / 妙蛙种子 Miàowāzhǒngzǐ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Wonderful frog seed" |he=בולבוזאור Bulbosaur|hemeaning=Transliteration of English name |hi=बल्बसौर Bulbasaur|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |lt=Balbazauras|ltmeaning=From English name |pt_br=Bulbassauro|pt_brmeaning=From and |ru=Бульбазавр Bul'bazavr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |ar=بلباسور Bulbasaur|armeaning=Transcription of English name |th=ฟุชิกิดาเนะ Fushigidane|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name }} Related articles * Ash's Bulbasaur * May's Bulbasaur * Shauna's Bulbasaur * Saur * Bulbasaur (MPJ) External links * |} de:Bisasam fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur ja:フシギダネ pl:Bulbasaur zh:妙蛙种子 001 001 Bulbasaur (default) Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line